Murder trilogy Capítulo 1: Bourbon
by pr0tista
Summary: Marceline sufre de problemas de alcoholismo que pronto se le juntan con una segunda adicción; la dependencia al amor de una persona que probablemente no nació para ella.


**Murder trilogy capítulo 1: Leave the Bourbon on the shelf**

**A/N:** Trilogía de one shots del pairing bubbline o sugarless gum en españolque es básicamente Marceline Abadeer/Bonnibel Bugglegum con universo alternativo basado en "Murder trilogy" tres canciones de The Killers que hablan sobre un tema del cual posiblemente algunas personas están enteradas pero no lo voy a mencionar para no spoilear a nadie. La primera parte está basada en la canción "Leave the Bourbon on the shelf" ( watch?v=_Da-AmQ5y0E) Es muy buena totalmente recomendable. Como mencioné al principio es un universo alternativo, lo cual implica que básicamente solo estoy usando los nombres de los personajes.

Es muy apreciado cualquier comentario.

Siguiente capítulo en construcción: "Midnight Show"

**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de nada excepto de la computadora donde estoy escribiendo esto.

_Oh, Bonnibel, you know I've always tried…  
_

_Before you say goodbye, leave the bourbon on the shelf._

Mi vida tiene dos fases: La realista y la surrealista.

La fase surrealista implica todo momento en el cual me he sentido feliz por cualquier razón. Estas razones, por lo general no es posible obtenerlas si no es con el apoyo de terceras personas. O por lo menos a mi, me es demasiado difícil obtenerlas por méritos propios. Yo, una patética perdedora buena para nada, ex líder de una banda que casi obtiene el apoyo de una firma discográfica y casi logra llegar al nirvana de la felicidad proporcionada por la acción romántica de un alma gemela.

Ahora, la fase realista viene directamente después de que se ha experimentado plenamente la fase surrealista. Es la que estoy viviendo justamente en este momento. Estoy sentada en el sofá de mi departamento sin más compañía que una botella de whisky, recayendo en un vicio que había dejado -parcialmente- atrás, después de dos años de haber vivido enamorada de una mujer que me hizo sentir más viva de lo que jamás me había sentido en mi vida.

El día que vi a Bonnie tomada de la mano del tecladista de mi banda, renuncié a ésta y terminé con Bonnie sin explicación alguna. Volví a mi departamento a vivir sola y pasé a la licorería a reencontrarme con viejos compañeros de vida. Apagué y/o destruí cualquier forma de contacto con el mundo exterior. Coloqué cuidadosamente en el estante al lado del librero en la sala de estar, las 5 botellas de whisky que había comprado. Recordé cuánto le molestaba a Bonnie que tomara tanto, pero ese recuerdo se juntó con el de la sucia mano de Guy juntándose con la de ella, entonces me decidí a sacar los hielos de refrigerador y abrí la primera botella. Cuatro días después, heme aquí, tirada en el mismo sillón, pobremente vestida y con todo rastro de auto preservación finalmente nulo.

Debo decir que, ahora que mi estómago y mi hígado se han vuelto a acostumbrar a recibir copiosas cantidades de alcohol en un tiempo relativamente corto, he tenido el tiempo y la paz mental para reflexionar acerca de cada uno de mis errores de los pasados dos años. Ya lo veo mucho más claro, todo indicaba que el fracaso estaba escrito con letras doradas en el libro del destino, pero yo estaba demasiado ebria para verlo. Vamos, la chica apenas era legal, cuando nos conocimos tenía 18 años y yo ya tenía 21. Estaba tocando con mi banda en un bar para adolescentes pretenciosos, y la vi, en la mesa frente al pequeño escenario del local con iluminación tenue y desagradable olor a manzana canela. La mujer era el centro de atención; primero que nada porque resaltaba no sólo del resto de la gente en su propia mesa, sino de toda la gente del bar, podría decir que atraía más miradas que nosotros, que estábamos frente a todos, tocando. Podría culpar al hecho de que su cabello era color rosa mexicano, pero aún así, personalmente creo que había mucho más que eso. Su personalidad atrayente, su léxico fluido, su manera de ser la perfección humana encarnada. A su lado había un tipo que podría decir era de su edad, su brazo estaba encima de ella. Bonnie volteaba constantemente a verlo y lo besaba en los labios. La primera vez que vi que lo besó casi olvido la letra de la canción que estaba cantando y fallé una nota en el bajo. Keila, la guitarrista, me dio un golpecito en el hombro que me hizo volver al tiempo y espacio; Me decidí y comencé a tocar como nunca. Me moví de lado a lado en el escenario tratando de llamar la atención de la chica de prominente cabellera rosada. Nada funcionaba, pero estaba decidida. La última canción del playlist estaba cerca y yo comenzaba a desesperar, hasta que vi la hoja arrugada a mis pies, la canción que seguía era un cover de una de mis canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos. Tomé un sorbo de mi vaso de whisky, y Bongo, el baterista hizo un ademán con sus baquetas que indicaba que podíamos comenzar con la canción y mis dedos comenzaron en automático a tocar los primeros acordes. En cuanto la canción tomó forma pude ver cómo la chica dio un saltito de emoción en su asiento; primera victoria, reconoció la canción. Segunda victoria, hicimos contacto visual. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en hacerla perfecta y mi voz sonaba deliciosamente ronca. No le quité la mirada de encima un solo segundo y empecé a musitar las letras dirigiéndome en algunas partes, directamente a ella.

_Oh it's opening time  
Down on Fascination Street  
So let's cut the conversation  
And get out for a bit_

_Because I feel it all fading and paling  
And I'm begging  
To drag you down with me  
To kick the last nail in…_

Los últimos acordes de la guitarra de Keila indicaron el final de la canción y yo paré de tocar pero seguía en trance. Bonnibel no me quitó la mirada de encima ni yo a ella, y no existía nada más a mi alrededor, hasta que Guy se acercó a mí y desconectó el cable de mi bajo que iba al amplificador y provocó un sonido seco que me regresó a la realidad.

-Hey, despierta reina vampiro, tienes que despedir a la banda.

Aclaré entonces mi garganta y me acerqué al micrófono por última vez, pero cuando voltee hacia adelante, la chica con la que había intercambiado miradas estaba entrada en una conversación con el tipo al lado de ella, aparentemente peleaban por alguna razón que temí estuviera relacionada con lo que acababa de suceder.

-Muchas gracias, nosotros somos "Marceline y las reinas del grito" que tengan una _dulce_ noche.

Enfaticé exageradamente la palabra dulce, y noté como la chica volvía su atención brevemente hacia mí para luego volver a su conversación. El tipo a su lado se veía muy exasperado y las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a incomodarse. Yo todavía ni me quitaba el bajo y Bongo ya había comenzado a empacar su batería. Di el asunto por perdido, me sentí un poco mal por causarle problemas a la chica y me decidí a ayudar a mis compañeros a empacar el equipo. Tomé el último sorbo de mi vaso de whisky y sentí como me quemaba por dentro, era algo parecido a la sensación que me daba Bonnibel cada que vez que nos miramos esa noche. Tal vez por eso me gustó tanto, tal vez por eso me hice adicta. Quién sabe, nunca supe, jamás sé nada. Con esfuerzo logro medio conocerme a mi misma.

Como sea, cuando terminamos de recoger y meter todo a la van de la banda y los chicos se fueron, yo, con mi característica y patética naturaleza solitaria y melancólica de creatura de la noche, me quedé sentada en la acera fuera del bar fumando. Había llevado mi auto y no me satisfacía mucho la idea de llegar a las 2am a dormir sola a mi departamento. Los autos en el lote del estacionamiento empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco hasta que sólo quedaba el mío y otro más. Escuché voces, pero estaba tan centrada en terminar mi cajetilla de cigarros y pensar en alguna otra excusa para no irme que no puse atención alguna. Luego escuché como el auto arrancaba, cuando el motor sonaba por lo menos a unas 2 cuadras de distancia voltee a ver el espacio vacío y pude ver una figura familiar parada ahí mismo. Era ella y estaba llorando. Aquí se puede marcar una de las primeras señales del fracaso inminente. Marceline se hace la heroína de la noche y se acerca a la chica indefensa, le pregunta qué le pasa… la chica no quiere dar detalles. Marceline no pregunta más, pero sin vergüenza ni recato alguno empieza a hacer reír a la chica. Marceline no es ninguna novata, ella sabe qué es lo que una mujer quiere. Sabe que para ella no hay reto alguno en llevarse a una palomita inocente a su cama, claro no sin antes asegurarse de que la palomita sea de edad legal. Lo que Marceline no quiere reconocer es que igual y después de haberla tocado ya no la va a querer dejar ir. Marcy está medio ebria y no quiere dormir sola, pero esta chica es un hueso difícil de roer, aparentemente sólo le gustan los chicos. No es totalmente un impedimento a su sagrada experiencia, recordando que conoció a su tecladista Guy, porque le robó a la novia una noche (La chica juraba por su vida misma que jamás estría con otra chica, obviamente antes de conocer a Marceline), pero igual terminaron siendo amigos cuando entre discusiones y visitas domiciliarias no muy pacificas se dieron cuenta de que tenían el mismo gusto musical. Marceline toma la mano de la chica y le ofrece llevarla a su casa. La chica no quiere ir a casa, argumentando que está demasiado triste. Bueno, no fue tan difícil después de todo. La chica apenas tiene 18 años y no hay problema alguno, tal vez cree que encontró a un alma noble a mitad noche con la cual tendrá una plática agradable y absolutamente no terminará en la cama con ella.

Otra señal de fracaso inminente. ¿Qué tipo de chica acepta irse a casa de un total desconocido de un momento a otro, después de hacerse la difícil? Mi respuesta es, una chica que lógicamente no es difícil. Una chica que sabe lo que quiere y lo va a conseguir. Una mujer que me pudo leer totalmente desde la primera mirada.

Fuimos a mi departamento y el juego siguió por un rato. Logré sacarle un poco de información, estaba llorando porque había peleado con su novio en el bar, porque mientras ella estaba abstraída en la "super genial" música de mi banda, el susodicho estuvo viendo a una chica en la mesa de al lado y habían intercambiado miradas y lenguaje corporal que le pareció, en sus propias palabras "demasiado expresivo". La discusión siguió un rato y de pronto ella fue al baño a polvearse la nariz y cuando regresó encontró al tal Braco intercambiando números telefónicos con la chica de la mesa colindante. La discusión se encendió dentro del bar y continuó hasta el lote de estacionamiento donde Braco no pudo soportar la presión y arrancó el auto sin su novia adentro. Ahí es donde me encontró a mí, la amable vocalista de la banda que accedió a pasar un rato agradable con ella en lugar de forzarla a ir a casa, como el aburrido de su ahora ex novio hubiera hecho. Cuando terminaron las presentaciones y paró la charla diurna en la pequeña sala de estar, Bonnibel se levantó del sillón donde estábamos sentadas y se empezó a mover por el departamento como si ya de antemano supiera que estaba pisando territorio conquistado. Yo, naturalmente no me opuse a ninguna de sus acciones. La vi caminar por la cocina y abrir el refrigerador y luego escuché el chasquido característico de alguien que abre una lata de cerveza. Me pareció algo raro que tomara ese tipo de confianza tan rápido, pero me atraía más la idea del juego de la apariencia del recato y el agradecimiento en contraste con la auto confianza y el cinismo. Se apoyó en el marco de la entrada a la cocina y me vio desde ahí. Se aseguró de que viera todo lo que hacía y de que analizara cada detalle. Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia mi habitación, yo no lo dudé ni un segundo y la seguí. Me quedé parada en la puerta abierta y ella, que ya estaba adentro comenzó a hablar de todas y cada una de las bandas de las cuales había posters pegados en las paredes. Algunas las adoraba, de otras conocía una o dos canciones. Me senté en la cama y charlamos hasta que ella terminó su cerveza y se sentó a mi lado. El recato que aparentaba se desvaneció cuando la madrugada amenazaba con iluminarse con los rayos del día y yo conseguí mucho más de lo que quería. No sólo no dormí sola esa noche, si no que pasé con ella todo el día siguiente. Otra señal de fracaso inminente, debí haberle pedido que se fuera en cuanto sentí como su mirada y su presciencia fulminaban mi materia gris y mi sentido común.

No me es muy agradable pensar en los detalles de la relación que llevamos. Bonnibel es la clásica niña de la familia perfecta, con promedios perfectos. Cuando me comentó quién era su padre un escalofrío recorrió mi espina. Resultó ser hija de un importante político con poderosas influencias de las cuales jamás me interesó enterarme, me bastaba con saber que por esta razón nuestra relación jamás podía salir a la luz. Yo sé cómo soy y que es lo que quiero y jamás me he avergonzado de ello, pero para ser honesta mi vida siempre ha entrado en contraste profundo con la de Bonnie. Yo sólo soy una niña ignorada por una familia disfuncional. Cuando era muy pequeña mi madre murió y me quedé sola con mi padre, que nunca tenía tiempo para nada e incluso me atrevería a definirlo como el demonio mismo. En cuanto pude salí de aquella situación, pero eso es otra historia. Como fuera, yo entendí y acepté las motivaciones de Bonnie para no dejar que se supiera que estábamos juntas. Otra señal de fracaso inminente.

El punto es que Bonnibel jamás permitió que nos vieran juntas en ningún lugar público, con excepción de un solo lugar. Mi departamento estaba junto a la costa de la ciudad, podía llegar fácilmente a la playa caminando. Casi nunca había nadie ahí porque el agua estaba fría la mayor parte del año, así que Bonnie y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo de calidad ahí mismo.

De pronto me doy cuenta que mientras recordaba todo esto, poco a poco me fui resbalando del sofá para terminar tirada en la alfombra de la sala. El cerrojo de la puerta empieza a hacer ruido y por mi mente pasa que sólo dos personas tienen llaves de mi departamento: Mi mejor amigo Finn, y para mi desgracia, Bonnibel. Pienso que lo mejor que me puede pasar es que sea Finn y me saque de mi miseria un rato, cierro los ojos y pienso positivamente, cosa que se va al carajo cuando noto que la voz que llama a mi nombre es una voz femenina.

Hay algo que me gusta llamar "La voz de circunstancias de Bonnie". Es una broma local que uso para referirme al tono de voz que usa cada que he hecho algo malo o me he pasado de copas y ella lo sabe y usa esa voz justo antes de gritarme. Es algo así como un tono de ingenuidad mezclado con un tono de cuestionamiento. Me pregunto porque estará usando ese tono, sabiendo que la que hizo mal esta vez es ella misma. Cada día me doy cuenta de que esta mujer es más inteligente de lo que cualquiera pueda siquiera musitar.

-Marcy, estás en casa? Marceline? Marceline estás bien?!

Se acerca a mí y se pone de rodillas al lado de donde estoy tirada con los ojos cerrados. Abro uno de golpe y se vuelve a levantar abruptamente, haciendo un giro dramático de sus globos oculares. Mira a su alrededor y se dirige al estante donde reposan orgullosas de haber sido drenadas mis cuatro botellas de whisky escocés.

-Dios, Marceline eres tan desagradable. Hemos estado tratando de localizarte por cuatro días, Guy me dijo que renunciaste a la banda, y… ¿Qué significó ese mensaje? Mira lamento no haber podido venir a buscarte antes pero estaba en exámenes finales y tú sabes que…

-Entonces has estado hablando con Guy, ¿Cierto princesa?

-Yo, pues si claro, tú sabes que me llevo muy bien con todos los miembros de tu banda.

-Vamos, Bonnie, sabes que no soy idiota. Sabes que no es la primera vez. ¿Porqué con Guy, princesa? Guy es como un hermano para mí.

La alfombra se siente cada vez más áspera en la piel desnuda de mis piernas. Me levanto con algo de esfuerzo y Bonnie se aproxima a mí para ayudarme a incorporarme al sofá. Se sienta a mi lado y me mira a los ojos con cierta tristeza. Para este momento la tristeza de sus ojos ya no me hace daño alguno. Lo que siento por dentro es algo roto y podrido, culpemos a mis cuatro días de exceso de alcohol, culpemos a mis dos años de exceso de ingenuidad.

Seré sincera, esta no es la primera vez que Bonnibel me es infiel. Pero también hay algo inexplicable que me ata a ella con nudos ciegos. De hecho, una vez me lo explicó ella técnicamente, la primera vez que le dije que la amaba. "Lo que tú sientes de llama infatuación. Es una exageración del ideal de relación que tienes para conmigo, combinado con las expectativas que tienes sobre mí. Es totalmente normal, Marcy. Por mi parte, La fascinación que siento por ti me mantiene a tu lado" me dijo. Otra señal de inminente fracaso. Toma mis manos entre las suyas y en ese momento, por milésima vez estoy a punto de perdonarla, cuando se inclina un poco para besarme y yo me recorro hacia atrás, lo que provocó que presionara el control remoto de la TV y esta se enciende. Ambas volteamos por inercia y lo que hay en primer plano es una mujer hablando de las estadísticas en las elecciones recientes, en las cuales casualmente participa la eminencia social que es su padre.

-Las encuestas recientes indican el inminente éxito del candidato del recién formado partido "Rosa", denominado así por la empatía que tiene este con las madres de familia y en general con el género femenino. El público tiene opiniones positivas ante los ideales de éste que rayan en lo utópico, la gente opina que lo que vendrá consiguiente a la elección del candidato como mandatario principal será tan "dulce" como…

Apago el televisor y miro a Bonnibel, que tiene una expresión entre molesta y avergonzada. La miro y sonrío sarcásticamente mientras me levanto del sillón y con ánimos renovados me dirijo al cuarto de baño.

-¿Marceline?

-Voy a tomar un baño, Bonnie. Ya sabes que estoy bien, te puedes ir cuando quieras. No voy a regresar a la banda, por cierto. Ya hablaré con Keila y Bongo después.

-Marcy, escúchame. Quiero hablar contigo… pero ahora no estás en condiciones. ¿Te parece si vamos mañana a la playa? ¿Puedes pasar a recogerme?

-Si, claro, como quieras. Mañana paso por ti, a media noche como siempre, ¿Cierto?

-Claro, claro. Te espero. Por la puerta trasera, por favor no te olvides, la última vez mi padre casi ve tu auto y…

-Si, si como sea. Oh, y Bonnibel, deja el whisky en el estante.

Ella acostumbra a llevarse todo el alcohol que encuentra cada que viene pero ahora parece que no le importó un carajo. Sabe que esto se está yendo por la borda. Entro al cuarto de baño y escucho como se cierra la puerta de mi departamento. El agua tibia corre por mi espalda y empiezo a planear el show de medianoche que le daré a mi amada Bonnie. Oh Bonnibel, tú sabes que siempre lo he intentado…

_Shakin' like the Devil when she lets me go  
Got a new place and how it's so much better.  
Falling over myself, the televisions on,  
I turn it off and smile.  
Oh, Jennifer, you know I've always tried.  
Before you say goodbye_

_Leave the bourbon on the shelf.  
And I'll drink it by myself.  
And I love you endlessly,  
Darling don't you see?  
I'm not satisfied  
until I hold you tight._

_Give me one more chance tonight  
and I swear I'll make it right.  
But you ain't got time for this  
and that wreckin' bell is ringin'  
and I'm not satisfied  
until I hold you_

_Jennifer, tell me where I stand  
and who's that other boy holdin' your hand?  
Oh, Jennifer, you know I've always tried.  
Before you say goodbye_

_Leave the bourbon on the shelf.  
And I'll drink it by myself.  
And I never liked your hair  
Or those people that you lie with  
And I'm not satisfied  
Until I hold you tight  
And I love you endlessly,  
Darling don't you see?  
I can't be satisfied  
Until I hold you tight._

_Leave the bourbon on the shelf.  
And I'll drink it by myself.  
And I love you endlessly,  
Darling don't you see?  
_

_I'm not satisfied._


End file.
